


Greetings

by grandpaducky



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: airport, im sorry this is so laughably short, this is what me procrastinating looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpaducky/pseuds/grandpaducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might someday put this into something else thats much longer but for now eh here ya go i guess</p><p>I currently have a multi chapter danfic in the works so keep a look out for that</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I might someday put this into something else thats much longer but for now eh here ya go i guess
> 
> I currently have a multi chapter danfic in the works so keep a look out for that

The wait was unbearable. Standing there in silence was torture until you saw a tall figure in the distance. A grin spread across your face, and you thought you saw a glimpse of one plastered across his. You bounced where you stood as you watched him go through the terminal.

About fifty feet from you he dropped his bags on the ground and began to sprint for you, your own legs mimicking the action. You leapt into his arms and wrapped your legs around his waist as he held you tighter than either of you thought possible. The two of you relished in the feeling, it was one you had missed for the past two weeks, the feeling of holding each other. He sank to his knees, his grip not loosening in the slightest. You felt him take a deep breath.

“Fuck, I missed you.” He nuzzled his face into your shoulder, his crazy hair tickling your cheek.

You just smiled, lips pressed to the side of his head. “I missed you too.”


End file.
